Gods Read Nico di Angelo and the Great Resurrection
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: The gods read! The story belongs to Project Pheonix Agent 003! I'm just doing what they would do if they read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nico di Angelo and the Great Resurrection belongs to Project Phoenix Agent 003 and characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

It was a regular day on Olympus. Before the mortals found out about the gods, and it was the first meeting after the Titan war. The family was arguing as always.

"Zeus, how dare your cheat on me with that blonde!"

"I'm sorry Hera, honey, I won't do it again!"

"I do not approve of your son's relationship with my daughter."

"Oh give it up Athena!"

"Making my baby stay all alone in that horrible castle you call home, and no cereal!"

"Shut up Demeter! No one cares about cereal and Persephone is perfectly happy with me!"

"Hey little sis, how's the hunt?"

"Don't call me little sis! I'm older than you!"

You know the normal thing. Suddenly there was a flash of light and there sat a note on a piece of purple index paper. Athena stood from her throne and picked it up. Her eyes flitted over it and then her expression turned nervous.

"What is it Athena?" Zeus thundered **(Sorry couldn't help myself). **

"Here father." Athena handed Zeus the card. He read it as well and his expression soon mirrored his daughter's.

"For our sake will somebody tell us what's on the stupid paper?!" Apollo yelled, desperately wanting to know the big secret.

Zeus cleared his throat, " Dear Gods, the situation in the future is very grave. The mortals know of us, and our best heroes have died. A horrible force called the Pit is trying to take over. I want you to read the book we send you and change the future for the better. Please refrain from blasting anyone, especially Zeus, Hades, and Artemis. You can't leave here till the story is finished. Sincerely, the Fates."

"Where is the book then?" Poseidon asked. Then there was another flash of light, and a black book with a silver phoenix appeared. Athena picked it up, "Nico di Angelo and the Great Resurrection."

"My Nico?" Hades asked nervously.

"Who's else?" Zeus asked. "Now who wants to read?"

"I will." Athena answered.

"Figures, it's a book." Apollo said as Hermes snickered quietly. Athena (fortunately) ignored him and started to read.

_**It's been a year since Wrath of the Mortals. Since then Percy has returned back to his apartment and lived life as a depressed shell of a man. **_

_"Why?" Poseidon Asked, worried for his only demigod son._

_**Thalia was nearly killed **_

_"What!" Zeus yelled in alarm._

_**on her way back to camp and had to stay with the Hunters until her baby**_

_"Baby!" Artemis and Zeus yelled at once._

_"She dishonored her oath!" Artemis yelled in rage._

_"WHO!" Zeus yelled in desperation._

_ **was born. By the time she returned to camp with her baby, Nico had left.**_

_"You don't think…" Apollo trailed off._

_"Can't be!" Hades yelled._

_"Thalico has so much potential." Aphrodite said randomly. _

_ **When Thalia returned, the next Great Prophecy was given. **_

_"**Next Great Prophecy?" Hermes interrupted.**_

_"Maybe it'll say later." Athena answered._

_**Now, things are taking the turn for the worst…**_

**Percy's POV**

**Lightning flashed all around the Empire State Building. Rain poured down, soaking me to the bone. I stood on a ledge on the exterior of the building, near the top. In **my** hands I clutched my old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.**

"Why?" Poseidon muttered.

_**I've survived for so long. **_**I released my grip on my old shirt, and it plummeted to the ground far below. **_**I tried Annabeth. I really did.**_

_"__Annabeth, what about Annabeth!" Athena yelled, scared for her favorite daughter._

**As I stared at the ground below, the memories came back like a horrible tide of unwanted emotion. The sound of a single gunshot. The tortured look on her face. Her lifeless body crumpling to the floor. **

"Annabeth!" Athena broke down and started to cry. Zeus and Artemis started to comfort their sister/daughter. Zeus then took the book and started read.

**Tears rolled down my face.**

Athena's too.

_**I promised myself I wouldn't do this. **_**I took another step toward the edge. I knew a fall from this height would kill me. That was the idea. **_**I really want to keep my promise. **_**My sanity came back for a moment. Would Annabeth want me to do this? **

"No she wouldn't, I wouldn't!" Poseidon said scared his son really would commit suicide.

**No, she wouldn't. **_**I want to keep my promise. After all, you kept yours. **_**And Annabeth had paid for that promise with her life. If only she'd gone with the others to Olympus…I'd be dead.**

**That's when he came. He always comes at this point. When I'm on the verge of choosing life or accepting death. That's when he comes.**

"Thanatos." Hades murmured.

**"Percy Jackson…" the raspy voice beckoned.**

**The hair on my neck stood on end as I turned to face the faceoff death himself. The reaper. **

"I told you." Hades said, but no one was listening.

**He wore a flowing black robe that covered everything except his bony hands and his skull face. In his hands was a scythe. Without even uncapping it, Riptide was in my hands.**

**"It's time…" the reaper rasped.**

**I tightened my grip on Riptide, and the duel began. Everything fell into routine. Everything became simple. And once again, I felt the eerie calm of battle. He made the same move as always; a horizontal slice at my neck. He always does that, he's predictable.**

"He is, I keep telling him to change his style. But he is going for the beheading thing." Hades said again.

"Hades, stop talking." Demeter said, she as everyone else, was very into the story.

**I dodged the attack and stabbed him in the chest. He screamed in pain and vanished. I'd won once again. And in victory, just for a moment, I forgot…**

**I woke up with a shout. I was sweating and even though I'd gotten a full night's sleep, I felt exhausted. I looked at the empty space on the bed next to me.**

…**that she's gone.**

"Why would they be sleeping next to eachother?" Poseidon asked.

"They're probably married." Hera answered.

**The next morning I found some stale waffles and bitter coffee for breakfast. **

"How could anyone eat that?" Hermes said horrified.

**I took a sip and almost shuddered. Not only was the coffee black and bitter, but I'd made it three days ago, and it was way too cold. I didn't care. The waffles have no taste, and I dump my mug into the sink.**

**When I was done with breakfast I went into the living room, sat down in my chair, and stared at the same stain on the wall that I'd stared at everyday since she'd left.**

**She'd left. That's what I told myself everyday and night. I couldn't bring myself to put "Annabeth" and "dead" in the same sentence. Hades, I couldn't even say her name.**

Hades didn't object to his name being used at as a curse word.

**I didn't know how long I stared at the stain. An hour? A day? It didn't matter to me. For the hundredth time I considered using Riptide to kill myself, **

"DON'T!" Poseidon yelled.

**but my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it," I said to no one.**

**I slowly trudged to the door, and the knocking just got louder and louder.**

**"I'm coming!" I shouted angrily.**

**I opened the door to see Grover, wide-eyed in panic.**

**"What is it now?" I asked grumpily.**

**"It's Nico!" he shouted.**

"What about Nico?" Hades said desperate to get some info on his son. His name was in the title for his sake!

**"You guys found him?" I asked.**

**Nico had gone missing shortly after I'd left camp. They'd been looking for him ever since, because they had something important to tell him. **

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It doesn't say." Zeus said.

**I never bothered to remember what it was they had to tell him.**

"See." Zeus pointed out.

**"Yeah, and he's being attacked by the Minotaur!" Grover shouted.**

Hades started muttering how Percy better save his son.

**Shock coursed through my nerves, and I was suddenly charged with my old ADHD energy. It had faded once the fog of depression set in, but it was back now, and I felt alert and alive. Nico was in trouble, and I was about to let depression stop me from killing the Minotaur.**

**We both ran to Grover's car, a standard issue Satyr Securities cruiser.**

"Satyr Securities?" Hepheastus asked.

"Probably to protect the mortal world." Athena deducted, but she was still crying**. **

**The only difference was the words **_**Cloven Elder **_**on the side. Grover slipped behind the wheel and we took off. As we drove, Grover nervously chewed his shirt.**

**"Easy man, I kill this meat head all the time," I reassured.**

**"Something's wrong Percy," Grover told me nervously. "I keep getting this feeling– whoa!"**

**Grover slammed on the breaks, and the front of the car stopped an inch away from hitting the three old ladies in the middle of the road. One of them held up a string and using a huge pair of shears, cut the single thread. Then in a flash they were gone. Grover looked at me.**

"No!" Hades yelled, worried that it was his son's lifeline.

**"We better hurry," I said.**

**We speed through the streets until we came up on a torn up section of the street. Cars were overturned and on fire, and chunks of the street were ripped up. Suddenly, a small black figure flew through the air and cracked against the wall. The Minotaur stomped into view, and I leapt out. I uncapped Riptide and the sword emerged. **

"Yeah, time for some action!" Ares cheered.

**I can't remember the last time I used it.**

**I charged him, but my skills were rusty at best. My swing missed completely and I was smacked against a wall. I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. Suddenly everything blacked out and the scene changed.**

**I was standing in the middle of a battle ravaged New York, The sky was red and the clouds were black. Smoke curled around my feet. A lone figure approached from the darkness. Not him again.**

**"Percy Jackson…" he rasped.**

"He doesn't have time for this!" Poseidon yelled, he fearing that the string was his son's.

**"I don't have time for this," I said and swung.**

**This time however, he dodged and sliced. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Everything changed back to normal, and I staggered back. The Minotaur's horns had fresh blood on them. My blood. The Minotaur prepared to charge, and things reverted to the hallucination. The reaper stood out of reach of my sword.**

**"Your time has come," the reaper rasped.**

"No." Poseidon insisted.

**"No," I insisted.**

**"Percy," a different voice called. **

"Who?" Hermes asked.

**Oh no. Not that voice, not now.**

"Who?" Hermes asked.

"We don't know!" Artemis yelled at him.

**Annabeth stepped into view, and my blood froze. "You fought the good fight. You did your best. No one could ask anymore of you."**

**"But…" I stammered.**

**She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's time to rest Percy. It's time to come to Elysium."**

"No!" Poseidon yelled as he as well started to cry.

**I nodded. Annabeth took a step back and the reaper raised his scythe. The hallucination ended, and the Minotaur charged. Everything went black.**

Zeus stopped reading to give the hero a moment of silence.

**Nico's POV**

Hades raised his head wanting more information on his missing son.

**"PERCY!" I screamed as my friend fell dead.**

"This is what the paper meant when it said heroes died." Artemis said shakily.

"We should stop reading." Zeus said.

"No, go on." Athena said, as Poseidon nodded. Zeus took a deep breath and began… "Chapter 2….."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Chapter 2…." Zeus Continued. Another index card appeared. Athena picked it up again. _

_"It says that Zeus, Hades, or Artemis shouldn't read the next chapter because they might blast someone. But remember, NO KILLING!" Athena read with a frown. _

_"Ooh! Then I want to read!" Hermes yelled waving his hand and jumping up and down. Artemis muttered something about stupid boys as Zeus passed the book to Hermes._

_**One year later…**_

_"So one year after the…er….accident." Apollo said not wanting to say death, but everyone got the same message._

**Nico's POV**

Hades started to worry about his only son. You may call him paranoid, but someone died in chapter one, and he'd rather his son not come home without his body.

**I sat at my table in the diner and let myself wallow in my thoughts. My eye wandered across the diner. None of the waitresses were that hot, **

"Boys." Artemis muttered in disgust**.**

**so my eyes returned to my mug of coffee. That's when I heard the sentence that altered the course of my life.**

"Seriously that's the sentence?" Hermes said, "Wow."

"Just read you idiot!" Artemis yelled.

**"Mommy! I have to go **_**now**_**!"**

"Uh. Thought it would be more dramatic." Apollo wondered to himself.

"I know RIGHT!" Hermes yelled louder than necessary.

**I looked up. A little girl, no older than two was tugging at the pants of her mom. The little girl had dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a little baby leather jacket and was wearing black pants. The mom had dark short hair and was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Honestly she looked like Thalia, **

"Maybe that's her kid!" Apollo said.

"No duh!" Ares yelled.

"No need to get your toga in a twist!" Apollo said rather quietly so Ares wouldn't hear, but Hermes did and snickered quietly.

**but she was too old. Thalia was permanently sixteen.**

"She had a kid, she's kicked out now." Artemis grumbled.

"Artemis, you can't kick her out when we get home, that'll mess up the future." Athena said but still was rather quiet.

**I couldn't see her face though. She glanced my way and quickly looked away. They quickly sat down at a different table.**

**She kept glancing my way. I have that effect on women. **

Artemis grumbled again about stupid players.

"It's because he inherited my good looks." Hades said.

"Do you have any good looks?" Apollo asked with only a VERY subtle hint of sarcasm, with resulted in every one laughing and Hades doing a Hades style pout.

**One time though, she looked my way just long enough for me to see her eyes. They were electric blue. **_**No way…**_

_"Yes way." Apollo said with a grin._

**I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't pay the two any more attention after that.**

**I got up to leave, and I saw the mom whisper something in the little girl's ear. The girl's eyes lit up and she ran to me. She hugged my leg for dear life and nuzzled against my leg. Eventually she looked up at me and smiled.**

"Hi daddy," she said happily.

At once Hades, Artemis, and Zeus stood up and yelled, "WHAT!" They were red in the face and all talking at once. In their midst Aphrodite was squealing about how thalico would be an amazing couple.

"Quiet." Hestia stood up from her place next to the hearth. She didn't talk very loud but she had that quieting effect on people.

"This hasn't happened yet. And if your kids love each other don't let you millennia long feuds get in the way. Also, Artemis, you know Thalia only took the oath to get out of the prophecy." The three gods sat down, still red in the faces. All gods smiled at her, if she hadn't stopped them they would keep arguing for another millennia.

**I stared shocked at the little girl. Slowly, I looked up at the mom who was now looking at me. I saw her face clearly for the first time. My stomach flipped upside down.**

**"Thalia?" I asked in shock.**

**She looked at me. "Hey Nico."**

**The Pit POV**

"The Pit?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's the bad guy right?" Zeus asked confused.

"Yeah, it said in the beginning." Athena clarified.

**"You're kidding right?" Adrian asked.**

Apollo only had to open his mouth before Artemis said, "A bad guy." Apollo then closed his mouth.

**"Do I **_**look **_**like I'm kidding?" Sophiee seethed.**

**"What do you mean there's **_**another **_**child? **_**And **_**it's already been born?" Adrian growled.**

**Sophiee grabbed Adrian by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "Don't test me Emo Boy. I'm not afraid to break ever bone in your body."**

**Adrian gulped. "'Kay."**

**"If you're done threatening your teammates Sophiee, we have work to do," a voice said.**

**Sophiee dropped Adrian and glared at Ethan, who had survived his fight with Percy.**

**"Do you ever knock?" she asked. Ethan opened his mouth, and Sophiee cut him off. "Of course not."**

**"Regardless of how the child came to be, we now have to clean up this mess," Ethan continued. "Alex di Angelo must die."**

"No she won't!" Zeus and Hades said unison.

"Well it's at least nice to see you agreeing on something and taking care of your family." Hera said, happy that her husband was taking responsibility on family, regardless of how much she hated her step-daughter.

**Nico's POV**

"Back to thalico!" Apollo sang as Hades and Zeus glared at him.

**I stood shocked, staring at Thalia. She was older, which meant she'd been kicked out of the Hunt, **

"Check."

**which meant Artemis knew,**

"Double Check."

**which meant I was dead meat. **

"Triple Check." Artemis finished.

**But that wasn't really big on my mind right now. I was more concerned with the girl who was still attached to my leg.**

"We all are." Apollo interrupted.

**"Sit down Nico," Thalia told me.**

**I looked down at…I didn't even know her name. She reached her arms up, asking to be held. I picked her up and sat down at a table again. Thalia slid into the other seat.**

**"Thalia, why is this little girl calling me her dad?"**

"Isn't it obvious, tut tut tut, you're a little slow aren't you hon." Aphrodite said disapprovingly.

**I asked, still a little shaken up.**

"Whowouldn't be?" Hades agreed.

**Thalia looked at me. "Her name is Alex. And she called you her father because she's yours. She's ours."**

"Out every boy in the planet you picked the son of Hades." Zeus shook his head disapprovingly.

**My blood froze. Oh gods, I'd gotten Thalia pregnant. **

"Yes, you did." Artemis angrily.

**What's worse, I'd left her with the baby alone for two years. **

"You certainly are an idiot." Zeus said shaking his head. Hades wanted to defend his son, but he knew Zeus was right.

"He should've had more cereal." Demeter said shaking his head.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT CEREAL!" Hades yelled.

_**Idiot. **_

_"__Good, you agree." Zeus said._

**I was about to open my mouth when Thalia started talking again.**

**"We have a lot to talk about," Thalia told me.**

"A lot is an understatement." Hephaestus said.

**I looked at Alex, who'd fallen asleep in my arms. "Yeah. A lot."**

**Thalia smiled at Alex's sleeping form. I shifted Alex's weight so I could hold her better. Thalia looked back at me.**

**"So, what happened?" I asked. "Last time I saw you was the night of Annabeth's funeral."**

**Athena continued to cry hearing about Annabeth's death.**

**"Artemis picked me up and we left before anyone else woke up. She knew all along about…us, **

"Thalico!" Aphrodite squealed.

**and I was kicked out of the Hunt.**

"As you should be." Artemis said.

**I didn't know if she was going to kill you or not. **

"Probably would." Artemis said.

"You are not killing my son." Hades said planning to call Nico to the underworld after this to save him from death-to-Artemis-or-Zeus.

**I tried to come back to camp, but I was attacked. Remember the girl with the ice knives?"**

**"Neve?" I asked. "She attacked you?"**

**Thalia nodded. "The b**** **

"B asterisk asterisk asterisk asterisk?" Apollo asked.

"Probably the B word." Hermes shrugged.

**almost killed me too. But the Hunters scared her off, and I ended up staying with them until Alex was born. By the time I finally got back to camp, you were gone and I had to raise Alex on my own."**

**"And I'm really sorry about that," **

"You should be!" Artemis growled.

**I put in. "I left camp and never came back. You were gone, my other friends were busy or dead, and I didn't hear from Percy until…you know."**

"The accident." Apollo agreed solemnly.

**Thalia nodded. "We'll talk about that later. There's something else you need to know. The next Great Prophecy was given when I got back. I think you need to take a look at it."**

"**Yes we do." Ares agreed wanting more info on their war. This story was boring so far.**

**She pushed a piece of paper toward me, and I read it. "Scary as usually, but what does this have to do with me?"**

"What! It doesn't tell us!" Apollo cried.

**"When Annabeth died, she was pregnant," Thalia told me.**

**"Unborn child…" I mumbled. "You guys are going to resurrect Annabeth so she can give birth to the child of the prophecy? **

"Yes, please do!" Athena cried hopefully. Hades didn't want to burst her bubble, so he didn't say anything**.**

**As crazy as it sounds, there's another problem. She's perfectly happy in Elysium with Percy. You're going to take that from her?"**

"That is a good point." Athena said thoughtfully.

**"Then we resurrect Percy too," Thalia said determined. "Well, we won't."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Nico, who do you know that has the most control over death and the Underworld?" Thalia asked me.**

"Me!" Hades cried gleefully.

**"No…" I groaned. "Thalia I can't resurrect people period, let alone two."**

"What? No! I do!" Hades said.

"Well who's the 'Ghost King'?" Zeus asked.

Hades grumbled.

**"C'mon Nico your our only chance. You read the prophecy, if Annabeth's child isn't born, every demigod in existence could be in serious trouble," Thalia reminded me.**

"Well we haven't read it!" Athena yelled. She hated not knowing stuff.

**"I remember the prophecy. Look this is crazy. No one has ever been resurrected in the history of forever. Orpheus got close, but I'm pretty sure neither of us can play the lyre like he could," I ranted.**

"No, I don't think you can play the lyre like Orpheus." Apollo wondered.

"I don't think they can play an instrument, period." Zeus said.

**"You're going to try," Thalia told me.**

**"Oh yeah?" I asked.**

**"I was a single, teenaged mom thanks to you Ghost Boy, so yes you are trying whether you want to or not," she said firmly.**

**"It's not gonna-" I started, but Thalia interupted.**

**"Oh, and **_**your **_**changing Alex's diaper," Thalia added.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked, but then I felt the wet warmth where I was holding Alex.**

Everyone laughed.

"Well, who wants to read next?" Hermes asked.

"Can I?" Hestia asked. Hermes responded by passing the book to her.

"**Chapter 3…."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3…" Hestia continued.

**After changing Alex's diaper, we left the diner. I was going to give Alex to Thalia for a bit, after two seconds of "I want daddy!" **

"She's such a cute kid. She must have had lots of cereal." Demeter said.

**I had to take her back. We walked into the parking lot, and I suddenly realized they had to go to their own car.**

**Thalia must've read my mind. "We walked. Well I walked and Alex was carried. Anyway if you have a car, a ride back to camp would be nice."**

**"No problem," I assured her.**

**We walked through the parking lot until we came up on a sleek black car with a license plate that read: GHSTKNG.**

"gstkng?" Apollo asked.

"well is says, G." Hestia replied.

"Probably Ghost King." Athena reasoned.

"Hey, what kind of car is it?" Hermes asked.

"Who knows?" Hades added. "He's too young to drive right now."

**"You're kidding," Thalia said. "Yours?"**

**"You know it," I smiled.**

**Thalia eyed it suspiciously. "What?" I asked.**

**"We'll get you a new one later," she said.**

**"A new what?" I asked.**

**"You really think I'm letting you drive Alex around in that?" she said in a stern motherly voice.**

"You're gonna make him get rid of a really cool sounding car! How dare you!" Apollo exclaimed.

**"What?" I asked, confused.**

**Thalia sighed. "Look. I know you're new to the dad thing, but I am **_**done **_**doing this alone. And you're the most biologically qualified to help."**

"Hey! I'll help! Probably." Zeus added.

"Probably?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably." Zeus agreed.

**I didn't have a problem with that. I actually **_**wanted **_**to be a part of Alex's life. **

"You better want to." Artemis added threateningly. She might hate him but she didn't want her ex-huntress going through this alone.

**"Got it. So uh…does Alex sleep in your cabin or…"**

**I paused, hoping Thalia would fill in the blank. She did. "Well, I think it would be better if the two of us were in the same cabin with her."**

**"I doubt Zeus would let me live longer than two seconds if I set one foot in his cabin," I reminded her.**

"Less than half a second."

"Don't zap my son Zeus or you'll regret it."

**"Your right," Thalia said. She thought about it. "How does your dad feel about…you know…us?"**

"THALICO!" Aphrodite squealed once again.

**"Dad?" I asked. "He's okay with it. Although I think he would've preferred that I'd kidnapped you."**

"Nah. It's all good. Though I hoped you would've at least waited until you were older to knock her up."

"I hoped you wouldn't even look at Thalia." Artemis pointed out helpfully.

**Thalia laughed. "So it's settled. We'll move into your cabin."**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why not."**

**We pulled up at camp. Thalia's tree was still at the top of the hill, and the guard dragon was curled around it sleeping happily. I missed the old place. And when some kids from the Hermes cabin **

"Go my cabin!" Hermes cheered.

**threw a water balloon at my face, I knew it was good to be back.**

**While I moved **_**all**_** of Thalia and Alex's stuff into the Hades cabin, Thalia rocked Alex to sleep in her arms. I got the easy job. **

**She put her in her crib and we met on the fireworks beach.**

"For a date?" Aphodite asked hopefully, looking up from her nails.

**"Ready?" Thalia asked.**

**"This isn't gonna work," I insisted.**

"No it's not." Hades agreed.

**I spread my arms out and focused on the Underworld. My focus zoomed in to Elysium. It zoomed again to Percy and Annabeth. I imagined them rising out of their graves and their souls reentering their repaired bodies. I saw Percy and Annabeth clutch their chests in discomfort. I they started to fade and become transparent. I felt as if I was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. I lost sight of Percy and Annabeth as the pain increased.**

**Thalia's POV**

**Nico spread his arms out and planted his feet firmly. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Suddenly His eyes flared open, completely black. He fell to his knees and the veins in his neck bulged. He collapsed completely, and after going into a brief convulsion, he stopped moving. I ran over to him and listened to his heart. It was still beating, but I couldn't hear him breathing. His heartbeat stopped abruptly, making my own speed up.**

**My hands crackled with electricity **

**and I slammed them into Nico's chest. **

"Good. Defibrillation is good." Apollo said, he is the god of medicine after all.

**His back arched and his muscles tensed, but he went slack again.**

**"C'mon, not like this," I begged.**

**I slammed my hands down on him again. Again there was the briefest reactions before he fell limp.**

**"Nico!" I shouted. "I forbid you to go see your father. **

"How come? Why can't he? He comes around a lot." Hades asked.

"He doesn't want him to die Hades. Seriously." Demeter harrumphed.

**Nico!"**

**Tears started to well up as I slammed my electric hands down one last time, and–thankfully– his heart started again. Slowly, I heard him take in a breath. He didn't wake up though. I was so scared and upset. I forced him to do this and it almost killed him. If he didn't make it…**

**The Hermes cabin, which had been passing by came up. Most of them had died **

"What!" Hermes yelled.

**or left camp, so now there was only Travis, Erica, and Mason. They stared down at Nico in horror.**

**"Oh gods," Travis breathed. "Is he?"**

**"He's alive," I answered. A cold chill swept through my body, and I shivered. So did the Hermes cabin. Wait. I looked up as dark clouds rolled in.**

**"I thought bad weather always passed over camp," Mason mumbled.**

**I tapped my bracelet and it expanded into shield form. "It does."**

**I drew the Mace canister that turned into my spear, but I didn't transform it yet. The icy wind picked up, and snow began to swirl in the wind, hitting us full in the face. A thick wind of snow gusted by, and the next thing I knew Neve was there, **

"Who?" Apollo asked.

"Most likely another bad guy, and would you shut up, I want to listen." Artemis said.

**walking towards us slowly and confidently. I activated my spear.**

**"Hello Thalia," she greeted as the snow storm picked up.**

**I readied my spear. "What do you want?"**

**"Your kid needs to die," Neve said. "Nothing personal."**

**"You want her?" I challenged fiercely. "You'll have to get through me."**

**Travis, Mason, and Erica all drew their weapons. "Us too."**

**Neve blew a kiss toward Travis and a cloud of snow shot from her hand. The snow covered Travis in an inch of snow all over his body, and he froze like a statue. **

"Isshe a demigod?" Hepheastus wondered.

**Mason and Erica gasped.**

**"Don't worry," Neve said. "He'll thaw. Probably."**

**Before I could stop them the two children of Hermes attacked. **

"Woohoo! More action!" Ares cheered.

**Neve flicked her wrists and her knives shot into her hands. She threw one, which hit Mason in the face with deadly accuracy. He froze solid instantly. Erica tried to strike Neve with her sword, but wound up with Neve's other knife in her gut. She froze into ice.**

**I threw my spear like a javelin, and it knocked Neve's knife from her hand. I raised my shield, forcing her back. She waved her had, directing the snow storm. My shield was blanketed in snow, blocking the image of Medusa. I tried to scrape it off, but it was frozen on.**

**I shield bashed Neve under her legs, and she went flying over me. Mid-air, she kicked out with both legs and I sprawled across the floor.**

**"Haven't we done this before?" Neve laughed.**

"They have?" Zeus asked.

**I glared at the mention of our last fight. "You caught me by surprise last time. This time, you don't stand a chance."**

**The noise of the snow storm muffled her footsteps. I didn't know she was there until it was too late. Aegis turned back into a bracelet and I was felt searing pain course through my back. I fell to the floor, and weakly turned to see Helen behind me. Her hands glowed brightly.**

**"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this," Helen grinned evilly.**

**I saw Nico stir slightly. If I could stall until he woke up I might survive this. "Aw, is somebody jealous because Nico picked me?"**

"How come everyone I didn't expect likes death spawn?" Zeus wondered.

"Must be because of hereditary handsomeness." Hades said.

"You wish." Demeter snorted.

**Helen's eyes flared and she fired streams of energy at me. I dodged as she continued to fire. One bolt came close to hitting Neve.**

**"Watch it!" she shouted.**

**Helen fired a blast of blue fire from her fingertips, which I dodged. The blast continued to fly toward Neve. Neve blocked with and ice shield, and the blast reflected back at Helen. She was hit and she went down hard, soon buried in the snow.**

**Neve directed all the snow at me. I willed the winds to react **

"One of the benefits of being my child." Zeus said proudly.

"Puh-lease! Who wants to be your child!?" Poseidon shot back at Zeus. He was feeling much better because he was sure that Percy would be resurrected.

**and they pushed the snow away from me. I attacked back with wind and rain that pelted Neve. She pushed against it with her snow storm. Her snow storm won out and I was buried. My body temperature quickly dropped. I tried to remain conscious. **_**Little help Nico? **_**My silent pleas were unanswered, and I found myself about to pass out.**

"Who's reading next?" Hestia asked.

"I will" Zeus volunteered. "Chapter 4…."

**Should I bring someone in from the future? Jacob, Alex, Thalia, Nico, ANYBODY! Just suggest someone and majority will come in.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4….." Zeus continued.

**Thalia's POV**

**As I faded, my minded began to wander. Back to the first time this happened, two years ago…**

_**I walked through the woods, still head towards camp when a sudden chilling breeze swept by. I shivered, and the cold passed. It came again, colder this time. I looked around; trying to see what was around me. But by the time I saw her I was too late. A blizzard of snow shot forward, pinning me against a tree with icy winds and snow. Snow collected around me, freezing me to the tree. When I was fully restrained, the snow abruptly stopped. A single figure stepped into view. **_

_"I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK ME!" Hermes shouted._

_"NO! I KNOW! PICK ME!" Apollo shouted._

_"Both of you shut up!" Artemis yelled as she slapped the back of their heads._

_**I recognized her from the members of The Pit I'd fought with Nico. What was her name? Neve. **_

_"I knew it!" Hermes called triumphantly._

_"No! I knew it!" Apollo argued. They were both slapped courtesy of a certain mad goddess._

_**But I never knew she was this powerful. She smiled as she drew one of her two knives. A lightning bolt struck the ice that held me to the tree, and I was free. I quickly took out my spear, but she threw her knife with deadly accuracy and it cut through my right hand. It went numb and the flesh around the cut froze. I cursed and dropped my spear.**_

_**Neve jumped into the air and kicked, knocking me to the ground. The blizzard she'd been using earlier picked up again, burying me in snow and ice. I let out a desperate cry for help just before the snow covered my face.**_

_**I wasn't aware of what happened after that, but I woke up back with the huntresses**_

_"A disgrace to the hunters. Why did we save her?" Artemis grumbled not really meaning it._

_ **with a blanket around my shoulders.**_

_**"Hello Thalia," Artemis **_

_"Hey! Arty! It's you!" Apollo shouted._

_"DON'T CALL ME ARTY!" Artemis yelled at him._

_**greeted. "Are you well?"**_

_**I shook off the blanket. "I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue."**_

_**I stood up to leave, but my muscles ached and I sat back down.**_

_**"You'd better stay here for a bit Thalia," Artemis suggested. "Perhaps until the baby is born. The rode back to camp is a long one, and I doubt you'll get back before the time for delivery comes."**_

_**She was right. So, even though the other huntresses were disgusted with me for getting pregnant, **_

_"I'm surprised none of them tried to kill you." Athena said._

_"Please, they were probably too scared of Arty to do anything." Apollo replied, needless to say he got hit on the head._

_**I stuck around until the baby was born.**_

_**Fast forward nine months…**_

_**"Oh gods!" I screamed for the billionth time. "I swear when I find Nico I am going to–"**_

_"You are going to what?" Hades asked._

_**"Push now Thalia," Artemis ordered. I did.**_

_**The pain receded a lot, and Artemis held up the crying baby girl. I took her in my arms, smiling. "Hi there," I greeted the baby as she squirmed in my arms. One of the huntresses, Diane, looked over.**_

_**"What's her name?" she asked.**_

_**I thought about it. "Alexandria,**_

_"That's a very pretty name."Hestia complimented Thalia. Apollo and Hermes opened their mouths, but one look from Artemis shut them up._

_**" I finally decided. "Alexandria…di Angelo."**_

_"__Di Angelo?" Aphrodite questioned, then squealed, "They love each other so much!"_

_"That's why they have a kid." Hermes quietly snickered to Apollo._

_**With that name, little Alex officially had a father, whether he was around right now or not. I knew when I got back Nico would be…well shocked of course. **_

_"__That's an understatement." Hades muttered._

_**But after that, I could already see the happiness in his eyes as he held his baby girl for the first time. I couldn't wait to get back to camp.**_

**I suddenly returned to the land of the living, feeling the tiniest amount of warmth outside the snow. I still couldn't move, so I focused all my strength on summoning a lightning bolt. It struck, and I broke free. I clambered out, looking around. I found Nico with his hands raised in defeat as Neve held a knife to…oh gods no.**

"What happened?" Hestia asked.

**Alex was crying her head off as she shivered in Neve's cold arms. I was about to explode with rage. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Neve looked at me.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned. "One **_**spark **_**and I turn her into a popsicle."**

**I backed down, but my anger only rose. I looked into my child's crying face. **_**It's gonna be okay. **_**I silently told her. She kept crying. I wanted nothing more than the tear Neve to ribbons, but I held my ground. Neve took a step back. Then another. And another.**

**I started to follow, but Neve said, "I dropped the baby."**

"Huh?" Hermes asked.

**"What?" I asked. Alex was still crying in Neve's arms.**

**"I mean she surprised me, and I dropped the baby," **

"I'm confused." Apollo added.

**Neve repeated, lifting Alex a little higher.**

"You wouldn't!" Hades yelled.

Zeus smiled as he read the next line.

**"You wouldn't," Nico said in disgust.**

"Like father like son." Hestia said.

**"I'm telling you, they rushed me, and I let go of the baby."**

"I am this close to smiting her with my lightning bolt." Zeus said holding up his hand with a half centimeter gap between the index finger and the thumb.

**Nico and I remained glued where we stood. If we didn't do something Neve was going to kill Alex. But if we did do something, Neve would kill Alex.**

"It's a lose-lose situation" Athena said thoughtfully.

**Neve took another step back, now positioned under the sun just right so her shadow covered Alex. I looked desperately at Nico. He nodded, and Alex vanished. She reappeared in the middle of my shadow.**

Almost the entire council breathed a sigh of relief.

**Nico snapped his fingers, and Neve started sinking into the earth. "Tell my dad I said hi," Nico said menacingly.**

"Hi to you too, Nico." Hades said.

**And then Neve's eyes disappeared under the earth. I picked up my still frightened daughter and tried to soothe her, patting her back gently as I rocked her to sleep. I remembered Helen. But as all the snow finished melting, she was no where to be found.**

**That night, I put Alex back to bed and climbed into bed. Nico stood looking at me. "Uh, that's my bed," he informed me.**

**"Top bunk," I told him, curling up under the covers.**

**"But–"**

**I shot him a look, and he grudgingly climbed into the top bunk. Alex woke up once, crying for her parents. Out of habit, I started to get up. But by the time I was in a sitting position, Nico had already hopped down to Alex's crib.**

**After hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead, Nico managed to put Alex back to bed. He was about to climb up when I stopped him.**

**"Nico?" I asked.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Thanks. For everything," I told him.**

**"My pleasure," he assured and climbed back into his bed. I fell asleep smiling, thinking that this was so much easier now that Alex was older and Nico was around. I remembered what it had been like on my own.**

_**Alex woke up screaming again. I hadn't slept in two days, and it was getting to me. I came to Alex's crib and after feeding her, I put her back to bed.**_

_"That's a difficult child." Hestia said._

_**I was woken up two seconds after I'd fallen asleep. I got out of bed again and held Alex up.**_

_**"What?" I asked in exasperation. "What do you **_**want**_**?"**_

_**I took one whiff of the air, and I knew. I shuddered and changed another diaper. **_

_"Ew." Hermes and Apollo said in unison._

_**I ran out of space in the trash can for it, so I tossed it out a window. If the nymphs had a problem with it, they could take it up with me. I doubted they would.**_

_The council laughed. _

_**As I lay in bed trying to sleep, I could only wonder where the Hades Nico was. Because I swore when I found him I was going to…wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I missed him and needed him to help with Alex. Pathetic I know, **_

_"It's a regular thought to have." Hestia said._

_"No daughter of mine is pathetic." Zeus said proudly._

_**but in the state I was in, it was a pretty strong and independent thought. **_

**Scary. But now I had Nico back, and he was sooo going to make up those years he missed. Still, some part of me thought it was wrong to raise my kid with someone I wasn't married to. **

Hera wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything.

_**Thalia di Angelo **_**does **_**have a ring to it…**_

_Zeus and Hades looked at each other strangely, while Aphrodite squealed._

**My thoughts were interrupted by Alex as she woke up, yelling about monsters under the bed.**

**"Your turn," I mumbled up to Nico.**

**"I took the last one," he mumbled back.**

"And she took a year's worth before that. Get up." Hera commanded.

Zeus smiled at the next line again.

**"And I took a year's worth before that," I reminded him. "Get up."**

Hera looked disgusted as saying the same thing about her step-daughter.

**He did. "What's wrong honey?" he asked.**

**"Dare's a monster unda my bed," she whined in her little voice.**

**"Is dare?" Nico asked, playing along with Alex. "Den daddy's gonna have to kiw it."**

**Nico had a pretty good baby-talk voice. **

"That's a star compliment." Hermes said sarcastically.

**Nico got down on his hands and knees and checked under the bed for monsters. His whole body went rigid. Very slowly, he pulled out a screeching pigeon with a bronze beak and bronze talons.**

"How?" Athena murmured.

**I handed him his sword and he killed the thing in one stab.**

**"Tanks daddy," Alex said sweetly and pulled her blankets over her.**

**Nico came and sat down on the bunk I was using. "How did that get down there?" I asked him.**

**He looked at me. "I don't know."**

Apollo and Hermes looked at eachother befor e saying in unison "Dun Dun Duuuuun!"

Artemis slapped both on the back of the head.

"Who wants to read next?" Zeus asked.

"I wanna take it!" Apollo said like a toddler.

"Chapter 5…" he began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chapter 5…." Apollo continued.

**Nico's POV**

**The next morning, I was woken up by something squirming all over my face. I groggily opened my eyes to see Alex, sitting on my head. Thing was, I was on the top bunk, and Alex's bed wasn't tall enough to reach me. It still had crib bars to keep her from rolling out.**

**"Alex, how'd you get up here?" I asked, sitting up.**

**Alex looked at me with innocent little eyes. "I doe knooooow…"**

"You know, Apollo? You are really good at baby talk." A certain messenger god complimented.

**Alex rolled off the top bunk, grabbing the side of the bed frame as she rolled. From there she jumped toward her own crib, grabbing the bars on the side. After that, she jumped straight onto the bottom bunk, and on top of Thalia.**

"Woah, that's amazing." Apollo interrupted himself. A couple of gods were looking amazed as well.

**"Ta-da!" Alex yelled proudly, waking up Thalia.**

"And Alex landing on her didn't?" Zeus asked.

**I was kinda surprised Alex landing on her hadn't.**

Zeus looked disgusted he and Death Spawn thought the same thing.

**I just sat there with my mouth open and my eyes wide. How old was Alex? One and a half, two at the most. I didn't know her birthday, so I wasn't sure. **

"You don't know your own daughter's birthday! What kind of a father are you! You aren't helping your Thalico family reach its full potential!" Aphrodite yelled at the book.

"Calm down Aphrodite, he just learned about all this yesterday. Give him time." Hestia, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm Aphrodite down.

_**Oh gods, I don't know my little girl's birthday. **_

_"See, he's worried about that fact too. He'll probably ask and find out." Hestia added._

**Thalia rubbed her eyes as she got up and yawned.**

**"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" Alex shouted.**

**"What is it sweetie?" she asked.**

**Oh crap. If Thalia saw Alex do something crazy and dangerous like what I'd just seen, she'd go ballistic. I jumped out of bed and was about to stop Alex, but instead of doing something amazing, Alex just burped.**

"Hey, burping is amazing! Especially when you can burp the alphabet!" "Shut up, you overly disgusting boy!"

**"Scuze me," Alex giggled.**

**"Nico did you see that?" Thalia asked.**

**I slowly nodded, wondering if maybe I'd just gone crazy for a bit and Alex was completely normal. But I knew what I saw. Alex di Angelo was a less than two, and already she was showing signs of being a demigod. **_**This is gonna be…complicated. **_

**After breakfast, the three of us went for a walk to talk about how we were going to bring Annabeth and Percy back.**

Poseidon and Athena knew that they would succeed in bringing their favorite kids back.

**"I'm not trying that again," I insisted. "I'm no where near strong enough."**

"Well, you're still strong, just not strong enough to do something only I can do!" Hades said.

**"What if you got even more powerful?" Thalia asked. "Like, powerful enough to pull of the resurrection?"**

"Sorry! That's impossible! Only I can do that!" Hades added again.

**I shook my head. "Sorry, but there's only one guy powerful enough to do that, and he's–" I stopped as the plan came together in my head.**

"And he's me!"

**"–and he's my dad."**

"We know!" almost every god yelled at Hades who was about to open his mouth.

**Thalia grinned. "This is perfect. We go to Hades, he resurrects Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth gives birth to the child of the prophecy, and everybody hopefully gets saved."**

"**Yeah, but who says I'm gonna resurrect him?" Hades said.**

"You better at least resurrect Annabeth, or I don't care you're a god and immortal, I will murder you slowly and painfully." Athena said with a death glare at the death god.

"And I will turn you into a fish and put you in a bowl, and sell you to some mortal, and that mortal will…well that mortal will…" Poseidon stopped stumped, then after 30 seconds, continued kind of lamely, "that mortal will take away you independence and dignity, by pouring food into a bowl, and watching you swim around all day if you don't resurrect Percy!" _ At least the ending sounded powerful_, Poseidon reasoned to himself.

When he saw Hades and majority of the other gods staring at him with an eyebrow raised, he continued saying, "And I will put video tape it and put it on Hephaestus TV,"

"No you're not! I don't need that show messing up my views!" Hephaestus interrupted but Poseidon paid no attention to him.

"And everyone will come watch you as a fish being fed and swimming around one of those little castle toys you put in fish bowls that looks like the Underworld palace! And they will laugh, and….and…and…..and that it!" Poseidon also finished somewhat lamely. Every god on Olympus was now staring at him thinking, 'Seriously?'

"Uh, I think I'm a little bit more scared of Athena than you Poseidon….actually I'm a lot more scared of Athena than you Poseidon, at least her threats don't sound so lame." Hades told Poseidon. While Zeus just told Poseidon that he was getting lamer every day.

**"Still feel kinda bad for the kid though," I said, lifting Alex up as she got tired of walking. "I mean, whoever gets that prophecy is in for some serious trouble."**

**"We're going to do the resurrection Nico," Thalia insisted. "You read the prophecy. '**_**The resurrection shall cause his birth'**_**. **

Athena whipped out pad and pen and wrote that line down.

**How many meanings can that have?"**

"Lots," Apollo interrupted himself.

**I sighed. "Guess your right."**

**"Well what are we waiting for?" Thalia asked. "Let's go now."**

**"Where aw we going?" Alex asked.**

"To the incredibly awesome and fearsome Palace of the Underworld."

"My poor baby's prison."

"Death Breath's house."

**"Uh…" I began.**

"UH! You use uh to describe my amazingly epic palace!" Hades fumed.

"Your palace isn't epic! Nor amazing! It just a gloomy old prison that you imprisoned my poor daughter!" Demeter yelled at him.

"Now listen hear woman-" Hades began but was cut off by Apollo starting to read again.

**"Grandpa's house," Thalia answered.**

"Eh, that works too." Hades said.

**I laughed. Technically, she was right. We all got in my car, Alex sitting in Thalia's lap because we didn't have a car seat yet. I started up the car and we drove off. As we drove, I turned on the radio and "Highway to Hell" came over the speakers. Thalia switched the radio off.**

**She looked at me for a second before simply saying, "No."**

**We drove in silence for a bit until I cleared my throat. "When's Alex's birthday?"**

**"She turns two in September," Thalia said.**

**I nodded, but then something else hit me. When Thalia had joined the Hunters, she'd been a day away from sixteen. That meant the day after she'd been kicked out she'd turned sixteen.**

**"Thalia, when's **_**your **_**birthday?" I asked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You turned sixteen the day after you left the Hunters right?" She nodded. "That would make that day your new birthday."**

**Thalia laughed. "Guess your right. Oh that reminds me, you owe me three birthdays presents and you owe Alex one."**

"Poor kid. He has to buy all those presents"

**"Great."**

**We reached the entrance to the Underworld and got out. I looked at Alex, who was about to enter the land of the dead. Great, I was going to traumatize my kid.**

"The Underworld isn't traumatizing! Its just interesting, and every once in a while you should close your eyes and ears, and just think, especially when passing the Field of Punishment!" Hades defended his kingdom.

**We entered, and were waved through by Charon. My real fear though was Cerberus. I'd be fine, and Alex might even be good too. But odds are he'd eat Thalia on sight.**

"Nah, he'd probably just be a little cold. Now if she was actually Zeus…" Hades said.

"And if it was Zeus?" Zeus himself asked.

"He would eat you on the spot." Hades said.

**We approached, and he let out a low growl. I was about to explain to him that Alex and Thalia were with me, but Alex jumped out of Thalia's arms and ran over to him.**

**"Doggie!" she shouted happily as she hugged one of his huge legs.**

**Cerberus rolled on his back and Alex scratched his stomach, giggling. "Good doggie!"**

"She's such a cutie! I knew only Thalico could make such a cute kid!" Aphrodite squealed.

**Cerberus woofed happily and gave Alex a lick, making her giggle. Thalia took a step forward, and suddenly Cerberus growled.**

**"What's wrong?" Thalia whispered to me.**

**"He doesn't like you very much," I answered matter-of-factly.**

"Because he smells Zeus" Hades pointed out.

**"Well do something!" Thalia hissed as Cerberus slowly approached.**

**"Um hey boy," I greeted. "Please don't eat the daughter of Zeus, she's Alex's mommy."**

**"Woof?"**

"What does that mean?" Hermes asked.

"Really?" Hades replied.

**"Yes she is," I answered.**

**"Woof," Cerberus acknowledged.**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**So I shouldn't eat her."**

**"Exactly."**

**"Woof?" he asked.**

"**Who's the dad?" Hades said before Hermes could ask.**

**"Um…me," I answered.**

**Cerberus looked at me incredulously, then his three heads came at us. One licked me, one licked Alex, and the third licked Thalia. Alex giggled and Thalia avoided freaking out from being so close to the teeth.**

**We went past Cerberus and continued towards Hades' palace. Alex oohed and aahed at everything that moved on the way, and nearly fell into Tartarus at one point.**

"Oh, that would be bad." Zeus stated.

**Don't even get me started on how mad Thalia was about that one.**

"I imagine very mad. Moms are waaaayyyy over protective." Hermes said.

**I was lucky she didn't throw **_**me **_**into Tartarus.**

"Of course she wouldn't! It would split up Thalico again!" Aphrodite said.

**We entered the palace until we reached the throne room of Hades.**

**"Hey dad?**

**My dad was on his cell phone at the moment, **

"What model do you have?" Hermes asked.

"Hephaestus 480"

"Nice." Hermes acknowledged.

**and he held up a hand as if to say **_**in a minute**_**.**

**"Lord Hades?" Thalia tried. She was waved off too.**

"It must be an important call." Hades reasoned.

**"I don't care if it will save millions, no one gets out of the Underworld unless they've made Elysium and choose rebirth. Or if they're not dead. But any and all **_**dead**_** are stuck here. That's final. ELVIS PRESLEY IS DEAD FOR A REASON YOU–"**

"How often do you have conversations like that?" Apollo interrupted himself.

"Oh lots of times. Right now there is a group in Elysium petitioning Michael Jackson come back to life as Michael Jackson not another person." Hades said casually.

"Oh wow…it must be hard saying no." Hermes said.

"Actually its quite easy saying no, it's just that they won't take no for an answer."

**"ESCUZE ME!" Alex shouted at the top of her little lungs.**

**Hades looked our way for the first time, and saw Alex. He returned to his call.**

**"I'm going to have to call you back Mrs. President."**

**He put the phone away and turned to us. Alex jumped out of Thalia's arms and ran over to him.**

**"Gwanpa!" she shouted, hugging him. Hades looked up at us in confusion. I shrugged.**

**"She's a hugger. What're you gonna do?" I said.**

"Not blast her and go on with it" Zeus suggested.

**"Uh…right," Hades mumbled.**

**"So…" he said as he tried–to no avail–to pry off Alex, **

"I don't think that's gonna work brother." Hestia said with amusement.

**"What can I do for my son and his extended one night stand?"**

**I cleared my throat. "You've heard the new prophecy right?"**

"Yeah, but we haven't!" Athena cried out in frustration.

"Calm down, daughter! I'm sure we'll find out eventually." Zeus tried to tell her.

"Who's reading next?" Apollo asked.

"I will" a completely new voice said. In unison, every head in Olympus turned to look at the two newcomers.


End file.
